


Shifted Realities

by Ofherdespairedhopes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, Other, Shifted timlines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofherdespairedhopes/pseuds/Ofherdespairedhopes
Summary: An Universe where Blackpink was never formed....





	1. Chapter 1

May 3rd,2019

Time 5:00 PM

"Doc are you really sure you want to reset the timeline? To take away everything They've worked up to? That's just not fair!"

"Yes it is Fair, Marie. Its time them girls learned from their mistakes. If no one else will teach them. Then I'll take away the only Thing They Love. Something that they worked up to. I'll show them who's boss.

"Doc please! We can work this out... They don't deserve this! Think about their lives their hopes! Their dreams!"

"No! Shut up!Its time I reset this timeline. Its time to say Good bye to blackpink!"

 

"Doc NO!"

Timeline restarting in

5...

4...

 

3...

 

2...

1...

 

 

 


	2. I'm sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa's memory is foggy

 

 

_Lisa_

_...._

_..._

_..._

_W-where Am I...? .. I- don't remember... Leaving Thailand... Why am I in Korea... What Am I doing here... Where's my... Parents... Huh..? W-who's Jennie... Who's Jisoo..Chaeyoung? I don't know her... Why am I here... I don't even speak Korean ... Why am I here? ... My head hurts so bad..... I feel almost sickly... I'm trying to remember... Someone ... Or something called Blackpink... But I just can't... Its ... Just not clicking... I'm so sorry.._


	3. Lost spirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie feels lost

Jennie 

........

......

.....

....

 

..

 

What happened... Why... Does my head hurt...? .... H-how ... Did... I end up in Korea...? ... My mom... She... Said.. She was sending... Me somewhere in the states to go to school... Why... Where is she? Why am I in Korea... H-Huh? Who's Lisa.. I never heard of a Kim Jisoo... Park Chaeyoung? Never heard of her... More importantly.. Who or what is Blackpink?


	4. 절망

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo Feels Despair

Jisoo   
....  
...  
...  
...  
..  
..  
...  
...  
..

..

 

H-How could someone...   
My head hurts... Yet ...  
The memories....  
Blur in one big messy frame in my mind  
I See people I should recognize voices I should know... But nothing clicks. Was this some sick prank? Why is my Family not present?  
........  
Did they leave me?  
......  
No they wouldn't...  
Something isn't right...  
Something is off...  
...

Whoever Lisa Manoban is...  
Whoever Jennie Kim maybe...  
Whoever Park Chaeyoung is...  
I'll make it my mission to find them and set things right


	5. Crimson tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé has lost everything

Rosé  
...  
...  
...  
..

....

 

.

 

. 

It feels like I lost everything.  
Everything I worked up to is gone.  
Is it my fault?  
...  
Is this why I can't Rember?  
Is this what loss feels like  
Who caused this..  
No..  
I know who caused this..  
Its partially my fault this happened.  
I shouldn't play dumb with you guys.  
With you people.  
If I could set things right I would.  
I never ment for this to happen.  
Lisa I'm sorry.  
Jennie I made a huge mistake  
Jisoo.. I know you'll kill me for this.  
But I swear I thought I was doing the right thing.


	6. laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are people ¨laughing¨ at lisa?

_Lisa_

 

 

_Why are people laughing at me, am i missing something? ... they´re telling me ¨ where´s your group huh? your friends ¨_

_their laughing while saying it... i don´t understand What Group? Friends? i´m new here i don´t quite understand what they could be talking about.._

_is there something i do not know? they keep talking about KIM JISOO ... whoever that is.. they say i know her.. that i´m a really good friend of hers.._

_but how can i be friends with a lady i do not know?_


End file.
